


[Cover Art] for "Sketchy" [podfic] read by aranel_parmadil, written by Serpentynka

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Sketchy" [podfic] read by aranel_parmadil, written by Serpentynka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/gifts), [serpentynka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentynka/gifts), [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Sketchy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834611) by [aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil). 



As promised, one piece of cover art, using another of my photos and featuring the lovely khorazir who was cosplaying Sherlock sketching in the crypt at St Martin in the Fields for me.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/P-C_b_QSaUTIqmzNMfSXZdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
